


Hello

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Benny è andato in Purgatorio per salvare Sam e Bobby e ci è riuscito ma, quando i due riescono a ritornare sani e salvi, una terribile scoperta attende Balthazar: Benny non è tornato insieme a loro e, anzi, Sam spiega che è stato proprio il vampiro a rifiutarsi di tornare. Il colpo per Balthazar è devastante, ma anche Dean è addolorato per la decisione presa dall'amico e pensa subito a una soluzione...Questo è il modo in cui io ho risolto la questione di Benny in Purgatorio! Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono, commentano, seguono le mie storie.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Hello (prima parte)**

_Hello from the other side_

_I must have called a thousand times_

_To tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done_

_But when I call you_

_Never seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I’ve tried_

_To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart…_

_(“Hello” – Adele)_

 

Era notte quando Dean e Castiel riapparvero nel bunker portando con loro Sam e Bobby sporchi, esausti ed ancora sbigottiti per tutto ciò che avevano passato. Gabriel si fece subito incontro agli amici, pieno di ansia e preoccupazione.

“State tutti bene? Siete feriti? E… avete liberato l’anima di Jo, vero?” domandò a raffica, senza rendersi conto che, al momento, i poveretti avevano soprattutto bisogno di calma e di riposo. Vedendo che i quattro non rispondevano e, anzi, sembravano molto turbati per qualcosa, l’Arcangelo cambiò registro e si fece premuroso.

“Coraggio, venite a sedervi mentre io vi porto qualcosa da bere” si offrì. “Oppure preferite prima andare in bagno e darvi una ripulita?”

“Sarebbe meglio che prima si lavassero” fu il commento caustico di Lucifer, al quale non fregava un beneamato del fatto che quelli fossero tornati o meno. “Puzzano come latrine!”

“Ma… che sciocco che sono!” fece poi Gabriel, guardandosi intorno sorpreso. “Prima di tutto vorrete eseguire il rituale per riportare in vita Benny, no? Il corpo è rimasto fuori, l’ho ricoperto con un telo di plastica perché si è messo a piovere, ma dovrebbe andare tutto bene lo stesso, credo. Chi deve eseguirlo? Dean? Sam?”

Gabriel aveva iniziato a straparlare perché si era accorto che gli amici non rispondevano a nessuna delle sue domande, non sembravano volersi riposare e, a dire il vero, avevano delle facce che non presagivano nulla di buono. Forse la missione era andata male? Forse l’anima di Jo era rimasta intrappolata oppure era successo qualcosa a Benny? L’Arcangelo cominciava a preoccuparsi seriamente, tanto più che nessuno diceva niente per tranquillizzarlo.

I quattro si guardarono, mortificati e avviliti. Qualcuno doveva spiegare com’erano andate le cose, ma nessuno voleva farlo. Finalmente Castiel prese la parola, con grande sollievo degli altri tre.

“La seconda prova è stata superata, come vedi Sam e Bobby sono tornati sani e salvi e l’anima di Jo è andata dove merita di essere, in Paradiso” iniziò a raccontare l’Angelo. “A dire il vero, Crowley ha tentato di bloccarla, ma è intervenuta Naomi, il nuovo luogotenente di Michael, che ha fatto scappare il demone e ha liberato l’anima di Jo. Piuttosto, Gabriel, puoi dirmi… dov’è Balthazar?”

L’Arcangelo si sentì gelare: quelle facce meste, l’aria abbattuta e malinconica e adesso quella domanda… chiaro, era successo qualcosa a Benny e nessuno aveva il coraggio di rivelarlo!

“Benny non ce l’ha fatta, vero? E’ questo che non hai la forza di dirmi?” chiese Gabriel.

“Non è così semplice da spiegare” replicò laconico Castiel, che pareva molto addolorato. “Dov’è Balthazar?”

“E’ fuori” rispose Gabriel con tono grave. “E’ rimasto sempre fuori da quando Benny è andato in Purgatorio per salvare Sam, Bobby e Jo. Non si è mai mosso, è rimasto accanto al suo corpo per tutto il tempo e non sono riuscito a convincerlo a rientrare in nessun modo, nemmeno quando ha iniziato a piovere. Intendi dire che dovremmo spiegargli che Benny non ce l’ha fatta?”

Dean e Castiel si diressero angosciati verso la porta, uscirono e lo videro con i loro occhi: c’era una figuretta minuta e vestita di scuro inginocchiata accanto al corpo di Benny ricoperto da un lenzuolo e un telo di plastica; la figura era immobile e incurante della pioggia che sferzava impietosamente.

“Castiel, credo che dovresti essere tu a convincere Balthazar a rientrare” disse Dean in tono mesto, poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’Angelo.

Castiel annuì e uscì per avvicinarsi all’amico, mentre Dean rientrava nel bunker. Pochi istanti dopo entrambi gli Angeli apparvero nella biblioteca del bunker dove gli altri si erano radunati e Balthazar, quasi irriconoscibile così bagnato e infangato, aggredì Sam con rabbia. In quel momento pareva che nulla contasse più per lui, né la sua abituale eleganza né il suo distacco. Era fuori di sé.

“Non hai riportato Benny, eh? Non l’hai riportato!” gridò. “Non ti sarà parso vero di trovare un modo sicuro per disfarti di lui, è da quando l’hai visto la prima volta che progettavi di ucciderlo, ma adesso me la pagherai!”

Il pugnale angelico gli comparve in mano, un fulgore cominciò a sprigionarsi attorno a lui, i suoi occhi divennero di fiamma mentre attorno al suo corpo iniziava a comparire l’ombra delle ali. Le luci nella stanza fremettero e qualche lampadina s’infranse.

“Balthazar, no, fermati! Non è andata così, ascolta quello che ha da dirti Sam” tentò di blandirlo Castiel.

Solo la voce del suo più caro amico riuscì ad avere la meglio sulla sua collera. Balthazar tirò un lungo respiro per calmarsi e parlò con voce grave.

“Ti ascolto, ma sappi che, se non sarai credibile, questa volta non mi fermerò.”

“Balthazar, io ti giuro che ho fatto di tutto per riportarlo indietro” gli disse allora Sam. “Ho insistito, l’ho pregato, ho anche messo a rischio la mia stessa vita e quella di Bobby perché, nel frattempo, i mostri si stavano avvicinando e il tempo per uscire dal portale diminuiva. E’ lui… è lui che non è voluto tornare.”

“E io dovrei crederti? Me l’aveva promesso, perché avrebbe dovuto decidere consapevolmente di non tornare?”

“Anch’io gliel’ho detto, gli ho spiegato che tu lo stavi aspettando e che avresti sofferto terribilmente, ma… ma… Benny ha risposto che il suo posto era in Purgatorio, che lì lui dava un senso alla sua esistenza e che invece, sulla Terra, si era sempre sentito estraneo e emarginato. Te lo giuro, Balthazar, se solo avessi potuto costringerlo con la forza…”

“Se non credi a Sam credi almeno a me” rincarò Bobby. “Io ero lì e ho visto tutto, ho tentato io stesso di convincere Benny, credo di averlo persino insultato, ma è stato tutto inutile.”

Balthazar aveva già capito che Sam diceva il vero guardandolo in faccia e vedendo la sua espressione disfatta e mortificata; le parole di Bobby furono soltanto il sigillo a ciò che lui aveva già compreso. I suoi occhi, che poco prima erano stati fiammeggianti d’ira, parvero spegnersi come se ci fosse caduto sopra un velo; l’Angelo s’irrigidì, divenne pallidissimo e riprese a parlare con un filo di voce.

“Ti credo, Sam. E… in fondo al mio cuore ho sempre saputo che non sarebbe tornato” mormorò. “Per questo non volevo lasciarlo andare. Sapevo che sarebbe rimasto là, che io… che io non sarei bastato a farlo tornare. Là c’è Andrea e… sapevo che non l’avrei mai più rivisto, lo sapevo.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, Balthazar, se solo potessi…” iniziò Sam, commosso e partecipe.

“Non potevi. Nessuno poteva. Non voleva tornare” disse laconico l’Angelo. Si allontanò da Sam e andò a raggomitolarsi in un angolino del soggiorno, seduto per terra, ancora bagnato e sporco di fango ma incurante dei capelli appiccicati al viso e dei vestiti incollati addosso. Il suo sguardo era vuoto e fisso sul nulla.

Castiel gli si avvicinò.

“Balthazar, sei bagnato fradicio. Vieni con me, ti aiuto ad asciugarti e poi troveremo una soluzione, te lo prometto. Non lo lasceremo laggiù” gli disse, cercando di farlo rialzare.

“Non c’è una soluzione” mormorò ancora l’Angelo, lasciandosi tuttavia spostare da Castiel e condurre dove voleva lui come se si fosse trattato di una bambola di pezza.

“Ma certo che c’è” reagì Dean. “Non penserai mica che io lasci Benny in Purgatorio? E’ anche mio amico, maledizione, e troverò il modo di farlo ritornare, dovessi andare io stesso a ripescarlo e a riportarlo sulla Terra a calci in culo!”

“E’ una stronzata” replicò debolmente Balthazar, mentre Castiel tentava di condurlo in bagno a ripulirsi. “Rischieresti la tua vita per niente. E’ andata così perché è quello che Benny voleva fin dal principio, fin dal principio…”

Mentre Castiel e Balthazar si dirigevano verso il bagno, Dean si rivolse a Sam e Bobby. Sul suo viso si leggeva un’angoscia straziante.

“Benny ha veramente rifiutato di tornare? Non l’ha fatto per dare a voi il tempo di entrare nel portale? E’ possibile che… volesse davvero restare laggiù?” chiese.

“Sì, Dean” affermò Sam, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa. “I vampiri stavano arrivando, è vero, ma lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di mettersi in salvo insieme con noi. Invece ha deciso di restare indietro e affrontarli, lo ha voluto lui stesso e, anzi… lui avrebbe anche voluto che tu… beh, che tu bruciassi le sue ossa.”

“Che figlio di puttana!” esclamò Dean. “Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare una cosa simile e, anzi, troverò subito un modo per riportarlo indietro, dovessi andare a chiederlo a tutti i Mietitori mercenari dell’Universo! Bene, adesso voi pensate a sistemarvi e a riposarvi, a questa faccenda penserò io. Non lascerò Benny in Purgatorio e Balthazar in quelle condizioni, ve lo garantisco.”

Per gli Angeli, rimettersi in sesto era molto più rapido e semplice che per gli umani, così Dean non si accorse che, mentre pronunciava quelle ultime parole, Balthazar era tornato dal bagno insieme a Castiel. Si era ripulito e apparentemente era quello di sempre, ma il suo viso raccontava un’altra storia.

“Forse invece dovresti” intervenne inaspettatamente l’Angelo, mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi nel vuoto. “Se è quello che vuole… dovresti bruciare le sue ossa e finirla una volta per tutte. Solo, però, dopo dovresti procurarti dell’olio sacro e fare un bel fuoco… per bruciare anche me.”

A queste parole, dette con indifferenza e sprezzo della propria vita, Dean e gli altri rimasero tanto sconvolti da non riuscire a parlare. Solo Gabriel cercò di trovare una soluzione per salvare Benny e calmare l’amico straziato dal dolore.

“Tu non potresti fare qualcosa per richiamare l’anima di Benny?” tentò Gabriel, rivolto a Lucifer.

“A me non frega un accidenti di quel vampiro” fu la serafica risposta del Diavolo.

“Ma anche Balthazar sta soffrendo moltissimo per la sua perdita!” protestò il sensibile Arcangelo, che già pensava a quanto sarebbe stato lacerato se avesse perso un’altra volta il suo Lucifer.

“E a me non frega un accidenti neanche di quello spocchioso piccolo arrogante” replicò Lucifer senza tanti complimenti.

“Che aiuto vorresti ricevere dal Diavolo?” fu il commento caustico di Dean. “Non preoccupatevi, troverò io un modo per risolvere la situazione! Castiel, tu vieni con me, mi accompagnerai da tutti i Mietitori mercenari che conosci e ne troveremo almeno uno che accetti di portarmi in Purgatorio.”

Castiel non era molto convinto, ma un’occhiata all’amico Balthazar completamente stravolto dal dolore gli fece cambiare idea. Pochi istanti dopo, lui e Dean erano scomparsi di nuovo dal bunker.

 

Non fu facile per Dean e Castiel trovare un Mietitore mercenario: molti, infatti, si nascondevano per paura di Crowley, dopo aver saputo che aveva torturato e ucciso Ajay. Alla fine, però, ne scovarono uno che si chiamava Jon e che non aveva avuto il tempo di nascondersi.

“Portami immediatamente in Purgatorio, ci siamo capiti, bastardo?” lo apostrofò immediatamente il giovane Winchester.

“Te lo sogni, non ho nessuna intenzione di firmare la mia condanna a morte” ribatté il Mietitore, brusco. “Portare un Winchester in Purgatorio… non voglio mica fare la fine di Ajay!”

“Ne farai una anche peggiore se non accontenti immediatamente il mio amico” sibilò Castiel, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia e sbattendolo contro il suo taxi. “Io posso incenerirti qui, all’istante, mentre è probabile che a Crowley non interessi più questa faccenda. Voleva impedire ai Winchester di superare la seconda prova, ma ormai quella è cosa fatta e immagino che, per quanto lo riguarda, si stia interessando a tutt’altro. Allora, accontenterai Dean o preferisci morire qui e ora?”

“Va bene, va bene, accetto…” balbettò il Mietitore, tremando. In fondo Castiel poteva anche aver ragione, Crowley non era più nei paraggi e con ogni probabilità stava tramando qualcosa per impedire il superamento della terza prova. Che Dean andasse pure in Purgatorio e ci restasse!

Prima di seguire il Mietitore, Dean si avvicinò a Castiel.

“Appena sarò partito con quel figlio di puttana, tu vai subito al bunker, prendi il corpo di Benny e vai nel Maine, nel luogo dove sono riapparsi Sam e Bobby” gli disse, a voce bassa. “Aspettaci lì e, quando torneremo, eseguiremo subito il rituale e riporteremo Benny a casa sano e salvo. Mi hai capito bene?”

“Sì, ma… Dean” mormorò Castiel, avvicinandosi a lui e stringendolo per le spalle, “sei sicuro di farcela? Tu non conosci il Purgatorio, è un posto terribile e non so se voglio davvero lasciarti andare da solo…”

“Se venissi con me, mi attireresti addosso tutti i mostri che ci sono, non ricordi cosa ha detto Benny a Balthazar?” fece Dean abbozzando un sorriso per tranquillizzare l’Angelo. “Non temere, sono ben armato e poi ci sarà Benny con me. Lo troverò, raggiungeremo il portale e lo riporterò nel Maine, a costo di prenderlo a calci nel culo per tutto il Purgatorio se non vorrà convincersi!”

“Stai attento, Dean, molto attento” insisté Castiel, prima di baciarlo. Un’onda di potere angelico lo attraversò e si propagò a Dean in quel bacio, rinforzando il giovane per la terribile prova che lo attendeva. Dean indugiò ancora per qualche istante tra le braccia di Castiel, poi si staccò da lui per raggiungere il Mietitore.

“Mi raccomando, puntuale nel Maine” gli disse scherzosamente, prima di allontanarsi con Jon.

“Ci sarò” promise Castiel. Guardò il compagno che spariva nel vicolo con il Mietitore, poi si teletrasportò immediatamente al bunker per raccogliere il corpo di Benny e portarlo nel Maine.

Doveva avere fiducia in Dean, Dean ce l’avrebbe fatta, doveva credere in lui e non preoccuparsi.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Dean giunse in Purgatorio e si guardò intorno con aria truce, brandendo il pugnale che aveva portato con sé.

“Dove siamo?” chiese al Mietitore.

“In Purgatorio, come mi avevi chiesto” rispose lui. “Vuoi l’indirizzo preciso?”

“Ma vaffanculo” replicò il giovane Winchester, iniziando per la prima volta a pensare che, in un luogo così sconfinato, non sarebbe stato semplice come sperava ritrovare Benny.

“Senti, io… non tornerò a prenderti, questo lo sai, no?” azzardò il Mietitore, con uno sguardo spaurito al pugnale di Dean. “Magari a Crowley non frega niente del fatto che ti abbia portato fin qui, ma sai come si dice, no? Meglio aver paura…”

“Non avrò bisogno di te per il ritorno, fai quello che ti pare” ribatté laconico Dean. Certo, avrebbe trovato Benny, lui lo avrebbe guidato fino al portale e poi sarebbero tornati sulla Terra insieme. Non aveva bisogno di quel codardo di Mietitore.

“E… per il mio compenso?” tentò Jon.

“Il tuo compenso è lasciarti tornare indietro senza sgozzarti col mio pugnale!” esclamò Dean, spazientito. “Visto che non hai intenzione di tornare per riportarmi indietro, cosa mi costerebbe ucciderti?”

“Sei un ingrato! Non farò mai più affari con te!” reagì Jon, però poi ritenne più prudente sparire, prima che Dean mettesse davvero in atto la sua minaccia.

Dean rimase solo nel Purgatorio, consapevole delle presenze minacciose e ostili che lo stavano osservando dal momento in cui era arrivato. Non c’era tempo da perdere, doveva fare in fretta, sia per il bene di Benny sia per salvare la sua pellaccia dai mostri che avevano iniziato a puntarlo fin dal principio.

Si guardò intorno per qualche istante, poi decise che qualunque direzione sarebbe andata bene. Iniziò a camminare, guardandosi prudentemente alle spalle ad ogni scricchiolio di rami e chiedendosi dove accidenti potesse essersi andato a cacciare Benny.

Dopo una mezz’ora di cammino in cui gli parve di essere ritornato sempre più o meno al punto di partenza, pensò che ci fosse una sola cosa da fare.

“Benny! Benny, grandissimo figlio di puttana, dove sei?” gridò, facendo echeggiare la sua voce per tutto il Purgatorio. “Allora, stronzo, vieni fuori o no?”

Purtroppo per Dean, qualcuno venne fuori dai cespugli, ma non era Benny bensì altri tre mostri di vario genere… un licantropo, un mutaforma e forse un vampiro, giudicò il giovane Winchester. Beh, almeno su uno dei tre ci aveva azzeccato…

“E tu cosa ci fai qui?” chiese il licantropo, con un ghigno malefico.

“Un mortale in Purgatorio… interessante” fece il mutaforma.

“Cercavi Benny? Beh, forse posso condurti io da lui, se ti fidi” propose il vampiro, con l’aria di chi avrebbe voluto portare Dean da tutt’altra parte.

Dean era accerchiato, ma non si perse d’animo. Brandì il pugnale e insultò i suoi avversari.

“Avanti, fatevi sotto, bastardi! Vedrete che cosa sono venuto a fare in Purgatorio: a ripulirlo dalla feccia come voi!” gridò.

Con un ringhio, i tre mostri attaccarono. Dean, con un’abile mossa, fece in modo che il mutaforma e il vampiro finissero l’uno contro l’altro, poi aggredì il licantropo sguainando un secondo pugnale che aveva la lama d’argento. Infilzò il collo della bestia e la guardò contorcersi a terra mentre moriva in modo atroce. Nel frattempo, però, il mutaforma e il vampiro si erano rimessi in sesto ed erano pronti ad attaccare nuovamente Dean. Si fecero sotto contemporaneamente e il giovane si preparò a sostenere un assalto congiunto quando, inaspettatamente, un’ombra si gettò sui due mostri, li scaraventò a terra e, l’uno dopo l’altro, li decapitò.

Solo quando i due abomini furono morti Dean si azzardò a guardare chi l’aveva salvato… e si accorse che era proprio Benny! La sua reazione, però, non fu probabilmente quella che il vampiro si attendeva: Dean lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca, scuotendolo forte e urlandogli contro. Era davvero fuori di sé.

“Ti rendi conto che mi sono fatto un viaggio di merda e ho rischiato di finire ammazzato da quella feccia per venire qui a riprenderti, brutto figlio di puttana? Cosa ti costava tornare con Sam e Bobby?” esclamò.

Benny abbozzò un sorrisetto, alzando le mani in segno di scusa ma senza sottrarsi alla furia di Dean.

“Hai davvero uno strano modo di ringraziare chi ti salva la vita, fratello” disse, pacato. “Datti una calmata, okay? Ho già spiegato a Sam il motivo per cui ho deciso di restare. Non ti ho chiesto io di venire a salvarmi, per cui non puoi prendertela con me.”

“E invece sì! Chi ti ha dato il diritto di prendere una decisione simile senza parlarne con nessuno e fregandotene di chi ci avrebbe sofferto?” reagì Dean. “Va bene, magari anch’io non mi sono comportato benissimo con te, avrei dovuto chiarirmi meglio con Sam e impedirgli di mettersi contro di te, ma tu…”

“Non prenderti sempre la colpa di tutto, la mia scelta non c’entra niente né con te né con chiunque altro” replicò Benny. “Io ho deciso in piena libertà, ho capito che sulla Terra non avrei potuto costruire niente, che non avrei avuto una vita normale e, del resto, non avrei mai voluto tornare con i vampiri. Questo mi è sembrato il posto più adatto a me, qui faccio qualcosa di buono, combatto e uccido i mostri e mi sento più vivo e reale di quanto mi sia mai sentito sulla Terra.”

“Una vita normale? Una vita normale, dici? Perché, ti sembra invece che io e Sam abbiamo una vita normale? Che abbiamo degli amici, che siamo accettati da tutti? Ma hai fatto caso a come viviamo?” ribatté con veemenza il giovane Winchester, ancora più infuriato. “Lo so che hai avuto delle esperienze terribili, ti hanno trasformato, hai perso la donna che amavi, sei stato trattato come un mostro… okay! Credi di essere l’unico al mondo a soffrire? Credi di avere l’esclusiva del dolore?”

Queste parole parvero colpire nel profondo Benny, che indietreggiò di un passo e non rispose.

“Prendi me e Sam, per esempio” continuò Dean con foga, “abbiamo perso i nostri genitori e vissuto un’infanzia allucinante in mezzo a mostri e fantasmi. Abbiamo perduto tanti amici e siamo stati spesso perseguitati, creduti dei pazzi o dei criminali. Io sono perfino finito all’Inferno, mentre Sam ha visto morire la sua ragazza, Jessica, bruciata viva dai demoni sotto i suoi occhi. Lui stesso ha rischiato di diventare un demone e, in seguito, è stato perseguitato da Lucifer che lo voleva come suo tramite. Noi non avremmo forse avuto il diritto di gettare la spugna? Eppure non lo abbiamo fatto, continuiamo a lottare giorno per giorno e ad opporci a tutta la merda che la vita ci tira addosso. Scusami se non riesco a mettermi a piangere per te!”

Dean era stato diretto e brutale e le sue parole sembrarono sortire un reale effetto su Benny, che abbassò lo sguardo per un momento di riflessione prima di rispondere.

“Hai ragione, non ho il diritto di lamentarmi di fronte a te, però almeno tu hai Sam e Sam ha te, voi ci siete sempre l’uno per l’altro e poi avete Bobby, che per voi è come un padre” obiettò, “mentre io ho fallito anche quando ho cercato di rimettermi in contatto con ciò che resta della mia famiglia. Forse non avete amici  _normali_ , ma avete un bellissimo rapporto con Castiel e Gabriel e…”

Dean scrollò il capo e guardò l’amico con aria spazientita.

“Non ti facevo così ipocrita, Benny” replicò. “E’ vero che Sam ti è stato ostile e che io e Bobby non siamo stati tanto presenti nella tua vita, ma Castiel e Gabriel ti sono sempre stati vicini e poi… hai forse dimenticato Balthazar? Ti importa così poco di lui?”

Sul viso di Benny passò un’espressione addolorata.

“Balthazar” mormorò, “certo che m’importa di lui…”

“Hai un bel modo di dimostrarlo, allora. Gli avevi promesso che saresti tornato e poi sei rimasto in Purgatorio!” lo rimbeccò Dean.

“Ho creduto che fosse meglio anche per lui: è un Angelo e io posso solo contaminarlo e corromperlo e…”

“Meglio per lui, dici? Dovresti proprio vederlo, allora: è devastato, lacerato, è crollato nel momento in cui ha saputo della tua scelta e si sta spegnendo giorno dopo giorno. Non so se gli Angeli possano morire di dolore, ma è quello che sta accadendo a Balthazar!”

Benny rimase impietrito.

“E’ davvero così?” chiese, in un sussurro.

“Certo che è così, cosa credevi? Balthazar è sempre stato uno spocchioso figlio di puttana, ma a quanto pare si è innamorato di te e adesso si sta spegnendo per la disperazione! Anzi, lo sai cosa mi ha detto, quando Sam ha riferito le tue stronzate sul bruciare le tue ossa? Ha detto che dovevo farlo, ma poi dovevo anche trovare dell’olio sacro per fare un fuoco e bruciarci anche lui… perché voleva morire con te!” rispose bruscamente Dean. “Ma forse tu non puoi capirlo perché non hai mai provato per lui ciò che lui prova per te.”

“No, non è così!” reagì Benny, agghiacciato dalle parole di Dean. Balthazar… avrebbe voluto farsi bruciare per averlo perduto? “Io non… non voglio farlo soffrire, non ho mai voluto fargli del male.”

“Allora sai cosa devi fare” riprese il giovane Winchester, arrotolando la manica sinistra e sfoderando il pugnale per farsi un taglio nel braccio, “torna indietro con me.”

Dopo essersi inciso il braccio, Dean porse il pugnale a Benny perché facesse lo stesso. Il vampiro afferrò l’arma e si ferì il braccio con un colpo deciso, poi premette la ferita su quella di Dean mentre il giovane recitava la formula del rituale.

“Perdonami, Balthazar…” mormorò Benny, prima che la sua anima fosse risucchiata nel braccio sinistro di Dean.

Il giovane Winchester si arrampicò più in fretta che poté sulle rocce aguzze e per i sentieri impervi che conducevano al portale. Il colloquio con Benny era stato più lungo e animato del previsto e i vampiri e gli altri mostri che infestavano quel luogo avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi fin troppo.

Dean, stremato ma deciso a farcela ad ogni costo, si infilò nel portale poco prima che i mostri riuscissero a localizzarlo e in pochi istanti fu spedito nel bosco del Maine dove Castiel lo stava aspettando. Ai piedi dell’Angelo giaceva il corpo di Benny avvolto nel lenzuolo. Esausto, il giovane gli cadde letteralmente tra le braccia.

“Dean, grazie a Dio stai bene, sei tornato sano e salvo” disse l’Angelo in tono accorato, stringendolo a sé un po’di più di quanto fosse necessario. “Non sei ferito, vero?”

“No, ma sono a pezzi” esalò il giovane. “Sbrighiamoci a compiere il rituale sul corpo di Benny, poi ci riporterai al bunker e io andrò a farmi una doccia e a dormire per tre giorni di fila!”

Dean sapeva cosa doveva fare, avendo già assistito a un rituale simile compiuto da Sam per liberare l’anima di Jo: pronunciò la formula e l’anima di Benny uscì dal suo braccio per ricostituirsi attorno al suo corpo; pochi istanti dopo, il vampiro era in piedi in mezzo a loro.

“Dovevi proprio creare tutta questa confusione?” lo redarguì Castiel in tono duro. “Hai distrutto Balthazar e hai costretto Dean a venire a prenderti, rischiando la sua stessa vita!”

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Benny, rendendosi forse conto per la prima volta di quanto si fosse sbagliato: lui non era solo, aveva degli amici che tenevano a lui e un Angelo che lo amava perdutamente. La sua scomparsa avrebbe fatto molto male a tanti suoi cari.

“Beh, non perdiamo altro tempo in questo bosco” tagliò corto Dean. Era talmente felice che tutto si fosse risolto bene per Sam, Bobby, Jo e adesso anche Benny da aver dimenticato la rabbia contro il vampiro che aveva rifiutato di tornare sulla Terra quando avrebbe dovuto. “Torniamocene al bunker e là, se vorrai, potrai fare la tua predica a Benny per tutto il resto della serata!”

In pochi attimi, Castiel, Dean e Benny furono al bunker. Gabriel, felice, andò subito loro incontro con un gran sorriso mentre Sam e Bobby si avvicinavano per accertarsi che Dean stesse bene.

“Non c’è più religione” brontolò invece Lucifer in tono sarcastico, restandosene bellamente stravaccato in poltrona. “Adesso la gente va e viene dall’Inferno e dal Purgatorio e si porta pure dietro gli amici. Ai miei tempi non era così!”

L’unico a non far caso a tanta agitazione, benché vi fosse coinvolto in prima persona, era proprio Balthazar che era rimasto seduto su un divano, immobile, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Appariva fragile e delicato come una statuetta di porcellana, tanto che un soffio di vento avrebbe potuto mandarlo in mille pezzi.

“Chiedo perdono a tutti voi” disse subito Benny, rivolgendosi non soltanto a Dean, che aveva rischiato la vita per andare a riprenderlo, ma anche a chi era stato in ansia per la sorte del giovane Winchester e, soprattutto, a Balthazar. “Ho fatto qualcosa di cui mi vergogno molto, volevo restare in Purgatorio per autocommiserarmi e rimuginare su quanto fossi infelice qui sulla Terra e invece voi vi siete preoccupati per me, mi avete dimostrato affetto e lealtà tanto che Dean è venuto a riprendermi. Io… non me lo meritavo, ma vi ringrazio per aver pensato a me e avermi accolto in mezzo a voi. Avrei dovuto capire prima quanto ero fortunato ad avere degli amici e…”

S’interruppe, rendendosi conto che mancava proprio colui al quale più di tutti avrebbe voluto chiedere perdono. Si voltò subito a cercare Balthazar e, per un attimo, restò impietrito nel vederlo tanto provato e sofferente. Temeva quasi che, se fosse andato da lui e lo avesse preso tra le braccia, si sarebbe potuto infrangere come cristallo.

Si avvicinò lentamente all’Angelo, che però non si voltò nemmeno per guardarlo. Gli si inginocchiò accanto e gli prese le mani, ma Balthazar continuò a fissare il vuoto.

“Balthazar” gli disse, piano, con dolcezza, stringendogli una mano e con l’altra accarezzandogli il viso, “sono qui, sono tornato.”

“Ma che scenetta commovente” commentò caustico Lucifer. “Potrei anche vomitare…”

Gabriel non replicò, ma si avvicinò al fratello maggiore e si strinse a lui. Capiva benissimo quanto avesse sofferto Balthazar in quei due giorni e non voleva che Lucifer rovinasse tutto. Lui, Gabriel, avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo se si fosse trovato al posto dell’Angelo.

Gli altri restarono muti e immobili, consapevoli della tragedia che si stava svolgendo davanti a loro. Dean pareva aver dimenticato il suo intento di farsi una bella doccia e buttarsi sul letto e sembrava non essersi accorto nemmeno del fatto che Castiel lo stava tenendo stretto a sé, allacciandolo per la vita con un braccio, quasi ad assicurarsi che era lì, che era ritornato sano e salvo.

“Balthazar, lo so che ti avevo promesso… sono stato un idiota, perdonami” continuava Benny, facendosi sempre più vicino all’Angelo. L’aveva preso delicatamente tra le braccia e gli era sembrato ancora più minuto di quanto ricordasse. “Se sei arrabbiato con me ti capisco, hai perfettamente ragione, sono stato un egoista, ma… ma ora sono qui, sono tornato da te e non ti lascerò mai più.”

Castiel scosse tristemente il capo e strinse più forte Dean a sé.

“Temo sia già troppo tardi” mormorò. “Balthazar potrebbe aver lasciato vagare la sua mente per rifugiarsi in un luogo dove non ci fosse tutto quel dolore e non so se adesso sia in grado di tornare indietro.”

“Beh, io non posso andare a riprendere anche lui!” esclamò Dean, stanco e sfiduciato.

“No, non puoi, tu hai fatto anche troppo. Ora tocca a Benny” disse Castiel, avvolgendo il giovane Winchester in uno sguardo pieno di amore.

Benny ci provava, ma sembrava tutto inutile. Ad un certo punto si voltò verso Castiel come ad implorare un aiuto che nessuno poteva dargli.

“Castiel, ma lui… lui non mi riconosce! Non si è neppure accorto che sono qui con lui” esclamò, in tono accorato.

“Non riconosce nessuno” replicò Castiel. “Te l’avevo detto che poteva essere troppo tardi.”

“No, non è troppo tardi. Ora io sono qui e penserò io a Balthazar, qualunque cosa accada. Mi occuperò di lui e lo farò riprendere. E’ stata solo colpa mia se si è ridotto così e sarò io a farlo guarire” dichiarò Benny, per convincere prima di tutto se stesso.

Si alzò in piedi, tenendo Balthazar avvolto nel riparo del suo affettuoso abbraccio. Non si sarebbe allontanato di più di due passi dal suo Angelo finché non lo avesse visto completamente ristabilito, non importava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto. In fondo, entrambi avevano a disposizione l’eternità e tutto ciò che contava, adesso, era che Balthazar stesse bene.

Forse aveva davvero avuto bisogno di quella  _pausa_ in Purgatorio per comprenderlo appieno, ma adesso Benny si rendeva conto per la prima volta di quanto amasse Balthazar. Non erano solo affetto, amicizia e gratitudine i sentimenti che provava per lui, non si era attaccato all’Angelo soltanto perché sentiva la necessità di avere qualcuno accanto e per farsi riscaldare dal suo amore incondizionato, no.

Ora finalmente tutti i dubbi erano svaniti nel nulla, Benny aveva capito che anche lui lo amava veramente e che, sebbene avesse trovato degli amici e un posto dove stare, la sua vita sarebbe tornata ad essere vuota e insulsa se Balthazar non fosse guarito.

Balthazar  _doveva_ guarire, a tutti i costi.

 

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
